


Josh's Question

by 2121



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2121/pseuds/2121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a question, Who has the biggest cock in the band?</p>
<p>This is the story of how he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. All feedback welcome.

Josh Franceschi, the lead singer of a rock group on the up and just about to set out on the biggest tour of their career so far and the only question Josh wants answered is, which one of them has the biggest cock?  
Josh already knew for previous experiences that it wasn't him. Josh had a solid 7 inch, thick, uncut cock that he was more than happy with but he was intrigued to know which of his band mates was the biggest. Josh at this point had already had to 2 experiences with his band mates, both of these occurred at the end of the previous tour.

The first of these experiences was with Chris at the after tour party that was laid on for them by their record label. Both of the lads were a bit drunk when they stumbled off looking for a place to get some sleep when they ended up in one of the dressing rooms at the arena they had just played, both lads ended up on the 1 sofa there was in the room when Josh began to get hard. Chris noticed this pretty quickly although Josh though he was asleep so after palming it through his jeans for a while undid the buckle and pulled down his jeans and boxers allowing his hard dick to spring free, Josh started to tug on cock, hoping to get it over and done with before anyone else wandered into the room. After a couple of minutes Josh was completely lost within his thoughts and was shocked when he turned around to check the door to see Chris, who he still thought was asleep, sitting with his now hard cock in his hand. Josh was in shock at what he was seeing but had no time to think about it as Chris reached out and grabbed Joshes hand placing it on his cock. Josh quickly snapped out of his shock and began to run his hand up and down Chris's shaft, this was the first time Josh had seen any of his band mates cocks, let alone touch them and now he was giving his mate a hand job. 

Josh could tell that Chris's Cock was bigger than his own, it was cut, maybe 7.5 inches but it wasn't as thick, but at this point Josh wasn't to bothered about that as he was enjoying giving Chris a hand job. Josh gripped tightly on Chris's cock, slowly stroking the shaft while at the same time caressing Chris's balls with his other hand. It was only a couple of minutes later when Chris started to wriggle in his seat, this let Josh know that he was close to cumming and without fail in about 20 seconds 3 long strands of cum came shooting out of Chris's cock and landing on his stomach, this left Josh disappointed that he didn't get any on his hand. Almost immediately afterwards Chris stood up and walked to the bathroom at the back of the room to wash the Cum off as Josh prepared himself for his go. Josh lifted his shirt over his head, pushed his boxer shorts around his ankles, spread himself along the sofa and began to get himself hard again while waiting for Chris to come back out of the bathroom. When Chris did reemerge from the bathroom it was almost like he didn't notice that josh was there as he walked straight past him sprawled out on the sofa and walked straight out of the door and away back towards the party. Josh still wonders if Chris remembers what happened that night as he has never mentioned it again. He decided it wasn't worth the effort of finishing himself as he'd lost the energy after helping Chris out, so he decided to head back up to the party.  
The second experience Josh had with one of his band mates was on the tour bus just after the tour had finished and only 2 days after his experiences with Chris, this time it was with Max. The lads were on their way back home with the bus dropping them off as close to their homes as possible but first they had the long travel from the north right the way down the country to where they all lived. This experience happened at a service station along the way.

It was just after 10AM when the bus pulled into a service station which happened to have a McDonalds in it, the lads agreed to go for a meal before carrying on their journey, this was all of them expect Josh & Max. Josh because he was still asleep in his bunk and max because he was to immersed with playing FIFA, so the lads decided to get them both something while they were there. After the lads had been gone about 10 minutes Josh awoke from his deep sleep and headed down the narrow bus corridor towards the open living area where Max was. When he got there he discovered that the others had left to go McDonalds, to which he was slightly annoyed that they had no woken him to tell him they were going. Josh grabbed a drink from the counter and noticed that Max's eyes were transfixed on him, especially his lower half, Josh found this strange until he looked down and noticed his Morning Wood had not cleared, so he was stood there in his boxer shorts with an almost fully erect penis, before he knew what was happening Max was on his knees and offering to help Josh with his situation. Josh agreed to let Max give him a hand job as who was he deny his best friend the chance to give him one after he practically tried to give himself to Chris only a few days previously. 

Before Josh could even think his boxers had hit the floor and Max was all over his cock, this almost cause Josh to lose his balance but he managed to prop himself up against the back of a chair. Max took long hard strokes with Josh's cock causing him to groan in pleasure, this was the first time he had let another guy touch his cock and he was in heaven, but what happened next knocked Josh back a bit. Max engulfed almost all of Josh's cock in his mouth causing Josh's knee's to buckle and he almost dropped to the floor, he was shocked, he didn't expect this to happen, but he groans continued to get higher and soon it was one of the best feeling Josh had ever experienced. Max continued to suck on Josh's cock for a while, only stopping so he could lick and suck at his balls, before he slowed the pace and tried to deep throat Josh's cock, hearing Max gag on his cock tipped Josh over the edge and before he had time to warn Max he was shooting his load into Max's mouth. He must have shot 5 or 6 loads into his mates mouth but Max was not at all bothered by this and swallowed all that he could. 

By the time Josh overcame the pleasure he had just experienced, Max was already on his way down the bus towards his bunk. Josh quickly pulled up his boxers and sat down at the table, just in time as Chris, Matt & Dan opened the door and walked in. Dan dropped a couple of burgers onto the table and announced that the 3 of them were going back over to the services to play pool with the rest of the crew before asking josh to join them, to which he declined for now as he was still waking up. Matt then shouted down the bus and asked Max, to which he got no reply so assumed he'd gone to sleep, so the boys decided to head off as they couldn't take too long if they wanted to keep on schedule for getting home, so the 3 of them departed the bus slamming the door shut behind them.  
After devouring his burger, josh stood up to head to the bathroom to change so he could join the other at pool, just as he did he noticed Max standing completely naked at the end of the corridor signaling for josh to come to him, to which Josh complied wondering what Max had planned. 

When Josh walked down the bus he found Max lying sideways on his bunk with his legs spread and his cock fully hard, Josh stood there in shock before Max pulled him onto his knees by grabbing his hand and pulling his head towards his cock, Josh was kneeling there looking a bit apprehensive about sucking a cock for the first time, but when he looked at Max he felt like he was obliged to return the favor.  
Josh puts he hand around Max's cock, it cut and thick but only about 5.5 inches long. Josh starts to stroke up and down Max's rock hard cock and Max's groans fill the bus, then Josh picks up the pace causing Max to moans loudly before he grabs Josh by his hair and pulls his head towards his cock. Josh realises that it’s a now or never moment and starts to take the first couple of inches in his mouth, causing Max to gasp, then he grabs Josh's hair and pushes him down fully on his cock causing Josh to gag, but it only intensifies the feeling for Max, Josh tries to push himself up but Max is now in control and can keep Josh where he wants him. Josh's gagging gets louder as he gasps for air but Max isn't about to let him off, he just keeps Josh's head pushed fully down on his throbbing cock. 

Max can feel that he is getting close, so let's Josh move his head up a bit, to Josh's relief, only to stand up, while keeping his cock in Josh's mouth before grabbing the back of Josh's head and Fucking his cock in and out of Josh's mouth so quickly there is nothing that Josh can do, he is just left helpless as Max pounds harder and harder, all the time getting closer to blowing his load. Then it happens with one last push, Max rams his cock as far into Josh's mouth as it will go, causing him to gag, as strings of thick white cum shoot down his throat, This isn't really what Josh wanted but he didn’t have much of a choice. Max's groans fill the empty bus as he finishes himself off before pulling his still hard cock from Josh's Mouth, leaving a white stain on Josh's lips. Max collapses onto his bunk, looking pleased with himself while Josh is left kneeling on the floor, still in shock at what just happened.

After about 30 seconds, Max stands back up and walks towards the bathroom at the very back of the bus, but before he gets there he knees down and whispers into Josh's ear that he'd like to try this again sometime. This causes Josh to snap out of his shocked state and now he's just a little confused as to what is going on. Is Max gay? Is he Gay or just curious? Whatever was going on he knew that what just happened was intense so he decided to have a lie down on his bunk, where he fell asleep. When Josh awoke it was dark outside and the bus was moving, he looked around and saw the other 4 all in their bunks asleep.

Josh's Question is now half answered and with a 2 month tour coming up he's hopeful of answering the rest of it soon and who knows what will happen along the way.


	2. Josh's Question Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has a question, Who has the biggest cock in the band?
> 
> This is the story of how he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy. All Feedback Welcome.

Josh has now discovered that Chris likes to get drunken hand jobs and Max has a liking for blow jobs, both giving and receiving and through these experiences Josh has begun to answer his question, which is where this whole adventure started. You Me At Six had just set out on the road in their biggest headline tour yet in the USA, they would be playing to over 25,000 YMAS fan over the next 3 weeks. Josh hoped that 3 weeks would be long enough for him to fully answer his question.

The band had now been on tour over a week and Josh had not been to lucky yet, every time he thought he might get a chance to be alone with Matt or Dan they would either go out or Max or Chris would stay on the bus. One afternoon while they were between cities the bus ran out of petrol 1.2 miles short of the nearest station, between them they decided someone was going to have to walk along the road to get some. Matt volunteered himself and before he could get going Josh insisted on tagging along incase anything happened as they were in the middle of nowhere, Matt had no objections to this and the other decided to stay with the Bus, which was fortunate for Josh. Both guys grabs some of the big water bottles from the back of the bus and set off. 

The 2 guys exchanged small talk along the way to the petrol station, subjects ranging from food to the weather to how amazing last night's concert was. Soon the station was in sight, it was only small but was exactly what the guys needed, when they arrived the place was very quiet, when they went into the small shop to ask about the petrol there was only assistant behind the counter and 1 guy buying his lottery tickets. Once they man had left Matt asked the assistant if they could fill up there bottles at the pump or whether the assistant would have to do it, He said it was fine for them to fill the bottles themselves as long as they didn't spill any.  
Once they filled up there bottles, Josh decided to take a slash so headed for the toilets which were on the side of the station but only accessible from the outside. Matt said he'd pay for the petrol while josh was gone and the lads headed their separate ways. Once Josh was inside he realized that there was only 1 urinal and 1 toilet stall, for speed Josh decided to use the urinal. 

Once Matt had paid for the petrol and bought some water for the walk back he decided to take a slash as well, so he asked the assistant to watch the petrol while he went to the toilet. When he got there he greeted Josh and walked past him, went into the toilet stall and locked the door. Josh was disappointed, he's missed his chance now that Matt was in the stall. When josh was finished began to wash his hands at the basin, when he heard the door to the stall unlock and swing open, Matt walked out and went behind Josh and out of his sight, then out of nowhere Josh felt a hand come around his side and grab his cock through his Jeans, before Matt pushed his body up against Josh's, as Josh felt another hand reach around and go under the waist band of his Jeans and boxers and grab his cock, all Josh could do was smile.

Josh was in seventh heaven, Matt was fondling his cock for inside and outside of his Jeans and Josh had no intention of stopping him. After a few minutes of this Josh turned around and locked lips with Matt whilst pushing him backwards into the toilet stall. The 2 continued to kiss as Josh reached around and shut the door before he locked it. Just as Josh was about to drop to his knees, Matt spun him around and pushed him onto the toilet, where he had knocked to seat down and before Josh had time to respond Matt was already undoing the buckles on his jeans and unzipping them. Matt quickly pulled Josh's jeans to the floor, before palming Josh's cock through his boxers. 

Matt started to lick Josh's cock through his boxers and Josh was lost in a world of pleasure, after Max had blown his cock Josh remembered just how much he likes having he cock sucked, so for him this was heaven. Once Josh's boxers were soaked with salvia from Matt's mouth it was pretty clear that his cock was rock hard and quickly Matt pulled his boxers off completely and allowed his cock to spring free from it confines.  
Quickly, Matt had Josh's cock in his mouth and his head was bobbing up and down and Josh couldn't help but lend a hand by grabbing Matt's hair and pushing and pulling it. After a couple of minutes of fast pace Matt slowed the pace right down making sure to make the most of this experience, he began to rub slowly on Josh's shaft, pulling his foreskin right down to reveal the head which he then proceeded to lick, making sure to catch the slit with every chance, this rendered Josh helpless as he was in so much pleasure he couldn't move. Matt then moved onto Josh's low hanging balls, taking them fully inside his mouth 1 at a time whilst he fondled the other with his hands. Matt then moved back to Josh's cock, which was still rock hard, He slowly tried to engulf the whole thing but couldn't reach the bottom before his gag reflex kicked in, Josh decided to give him a hand by grabbing his hair and pushing hard down on his head, causing Matt to gag uncontrollably as he gasped for air, so Josh allowed him to pull his mouth off, but to his surprise Matt went straight back down on his cock causing Josh to jolt and pushing him over the edge as soon streams of cum were gushing down Matt's throat and Josh was lost in his own world of pleasure. 

Once Josh had recovered from his incredibly pleasurable experience he grabbed Matt and pulled him and the two locked lips again. While to two were locked together Josh reached down and started to unbuckle Matt's belt, but just as he began Matt grabs his hands and pushed them away. Josh looked on in despair as Matt pulled back, with no idea what was going on before Matt insisted they head back as they had already been in here 15 minutes and the assistant in the petrol station was probably wondering where they were. Josh couldn't believe it, just when he thought his chance had come, it was gone in an instant as Matt re-did his belt and walked out of the toilet stall and out of the bathroom.

Josh recomposed himself and headed out of the bathroom, where he saw Matt standing over by the petrol pump with his 2 bottles of petrol. Josh wandered over to the pumps and picked his bottles up and the 2 began the long walk back to the bus, along the way there was little conversation and mostly just a weird silence. When the 2 reached the bus they were greeted by Max, Dan and Chris who were so grateful for Matt and Josh's efforts that they allowed them onto the bus while they filled the petrol up with the rest of the crew. 

Josh headed onto the bus first and lay down I his bunk, trying to gather his thoughts. Just then Matt pulled the curtain back from across Josh's bunk and whispered into his ear. Once Matt had moved away Josh was left with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't wait until the 2 of them were alone together again.


	3. Josh's Question Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy. All Feedback Welcome.

There was only 2 days of the tour left and it had been over a week since Josh and Matt's encounter in the service station toilets and since then Josh has been trying to get Matt alone again, but so far he's had no success and as of yet he's had no luck with Dan either. Josh is beginning to lose hope that his question will be answered while they are on tour, but he's trying to stay positive and hopes he can get them both alone together and kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

With 2 shows left to play the lads decided a day out was in order so took the tour bus to a nearby mall, parked it up and disembarked. They split up into 2 groups, Max & Chris went one way whilst Josh, Dan & Matt headed in the other direction, they agreed to meet up in 2 hours time to have lunch. Immediately Dan wanted to go and look at the drum kits in the music shops, getting a new set was all he'd been talking about all tour, so Josh and Matt followed him in and looked at the guitars. After about 5 minutes Josh whispered into Matt's ear that they should head for somewhere private to which Matt agreed. Josh walked over to Dan and explained that they were going into the Blue Zone to look at the clothes and they would come back in half an hour if he hadn't come and found them by then, Dan nodded his head and waved goodbye to Matt who was waiting by the door. 

Josh & Matt spent about 5 minutes looking for somewhere to go, but in a mall there are a lot of private places, then Matt suggested that they head back to the bus where they can use the toilet cubicle at the back so they won't be seen and the bus is parked far enough out of the way that no one would be nearby anyway, Josh agreed and the 2 set off. When to 2 of them got back to raced onto the bus and headed straight for the toilet at the back, like Matt had said there was no windows and only a small air vent for the sound to escape through. Josh was the first one in and he quickly turned around as Matt raced in behind him, the 2 squeezed up and managed to get the door shut, it wasn't the biggest space but it would be ample for what they were planning to do. 

Once the door was closed Matt pulled his shirt off and Josh did the same, just as Josh's shirt cleared his head Matt's lips were locked with Josh's as he was pushed back against the wall. While still locked together Matt's hand began to wander and slipped down Josh's jeans and boxers, just like they had before, but unlike before, Josh quickly returned the favour and stuck his hand down Matt's jeans and began to fondle his cock. Josh could quickly feel Matt's cock getting hard inside his jeans so began to unzip his jeans with his other hand and Matt began to do the same to Josh, soon the lads were left standing with just there boxers on and there hard cocks pushing them to their limits. Josh couldn't hold back any longer, he dropped to his knees and whipped down Matt's boxers.

Josh pulled Matt's boxers all the way down to his ankles allowing his rock hard 7.5 inch uncut cock to spring free and stand proud. Josh quickly rapped his lips around Matt's cock and Matt was so knocked back with pleasure that he lost his balance and smacked against the flimsy toilet wall, almost going straight through. Matt quickly regained his balance and grabbed Josh's head and pushed it hard down on his hard cock, this made Josh gag and gasp for air, but Matt liked the feeling too much to care. Josh was relieved when Matt let his head go so he could breathe again, but soon Matt had used his hands to reach down and smack Josh hard on his arse and before Josh could reach to stop him he did it again and again, Josh looked up and saw Matt grinning & Laughing, he could tell he was completely immersed in what was going on. Josh decided the best way to distract Matt was by ramming his mouth down hard on Matt's cock, so that's what he did. Matt was so shocked by this that he again lost his balance and hit the wall, this didn't bother Josh as he kept pressed hard down on Matt's Cock, which pushed Matt over the edge and without warning he blew his load in Josh's mouth. Josh made sure to swallow every last bit of Matt's cum even though there was a lot of it, there must have been 6 or 7 strings that hit the back of Josh's throat, but Josh wasn't bothered. 

Once Matt had come back down from his orgasm he was quick to pull Josh up from his knees and push him down onto the toilet seat, where he then proceeded to drop to his knees where his gripped Josh's cock and guided his mouth over it, this returned Josh to the same state he was in when they had been together in the service station toilets earlier on their tour. Matt quickly started bobbing his head up and down on Josh's cock, making sure to rub his tongue against Josh's slit at every opportunity and Josh was loving it, even more than he had the first time. Matt continued to suck on his cock until Josh shouted out that he was close and Matt suddenly stopped, before Josh had a chance to wonder why Matt grabbed his legs and pushed them in the air, exposing Josh's arse, Matt then proceeded to stick his tongue against Josh's hole, leaving him in a new world of pleasure. 

Josh was lost, he had one of his best mates licking his arse hole and he was loving it. Matt continued to lick his hole only stopping when he continued to lick right the way up to his balls and started to suck them, this was proving to much for Josh who was getting closer and closer to blowing his load and there was no one touching his cock. Matt returned to licking Josh's hole, loosening it up so he could push his tongue in even further, when Matt finally pushed his tongue past Josh's walls he was greeted with Josh screaming out that he was about to cum, at which point Matt stood up just in time to see Josh stroke 4 huge white load's out onto his chest and then watch his arms collapse out of sheer exhaustion.

Matt reached over and planted a kiss on Josh's forehead before reaching around to find his boxers, when he bent down to pick them up he felt a sharp pain on his arse and just as he turned around he saw Josh's hand swing around and smack him again in payback for earlier. The two lads began to laugh as the put there boxers back on, before Matt motioned to his wristwatch and said they need to hurry up or Dan will start to wonder where they've gone. Josh pushed past Matt and pulled the door open and froze on the spot as there was Dan, stood in the passage way of the Bus with a new set of drum sticks in his hand and a disgusted look on his face.


End file.
